A weekend full of surprises
by smilegirl64
Summary: Katherine shows Elena how to have a little "fun" ;) One-Shot for now, maybe continuing.
1. Chapter 1

It is Saturday afternoon and Elena isn't quite sure what she is doing. She is standing in the middle of her room, facing her bed, undressing.

On her bed, only in her underwear, is sitting none other than Katherine Pierce.

When Elena finally pulls her shirt off and wears nothing but her panties and bra, Katherine stands up and walks towards her.

Watching Elena, the good girl, undress just for her was making her seriously hot and the fact that she didn't use any compulsion to get here was like the cherry on top of the sundae.

"Let's see… what do I have in mind for today?… I mean we can't do the same thing as yesterday, can we."

She circles Elena and occasionally lets her finger graze over her hip or her collarbone.

"Okay I got it. Lie on the bed!"

Elena does as she is told and lies down on her back on the bed.

Katherine sits down on the desk chair and watches the girl. For a while she says nothing and Elena gets confused. "Ehm Kat?.. what am I supposed to do?"  
"I want you to do exactly what I tell you to do. No asking why and no hesitating. Do you understand?" Elena just simply nods her head.

"Take your bra and panties off."

Elena unclasps her bra and shimmies out of her underwear. She feels vulnerable lying there completely bare.

"Close your eyes and imagine that I would do everything I tell you. Run a finger through your slit and tell me how wet you are."

Elena reaches down and feels how her finger becomes coated in her juices. She starts shaking a little because of her light touch. "I'm very wet."

"Now circle you clit and put a little pressure on it from time to time."  
Elena's breath speeds up and she groans. She can feel the tension building up.

Her finger begins to move faster and soon she is panting. "Oh god, Kat, please I… I need more." Kat smirks in her chair as she watches the girl on the bed work on herself. She can feel her own folds becoming wetter by the second.

"Finger yourself."

Without even thinking Elena plugs two of her digits into her dripping pussy and starts thrusting. She curls her fingers and hits her g-spot. She is moaning loudly with every thrust and her hips buckle wildly. She can feel her climax coming closer but she is not there yet. She wants to go faster. "No! Don't even think about going faster. And don't you dare come without my approval." It's like Kat could read her mind.

Elena groans in frustration but keeps her pace. This goes on for another minute or two and Elena feels close to falling apart. Her orgasm is so close and her pussy is practically vibrating.

"Now take the dildo that is lying on your right side..." Elena furrows her brow, but when she reaches her right hand out she can in fact feel an object that is long round and thick "...and burry it in your cunt. Push it in as deep as you can!" Elena doesn't waste a second. She trembles like crazy and needs release, NOW. So she thrusts into herself and her back arches off the bed because of the sensation.

"Make slow sensual movements that keep you on the edge. But remember, you are not allowed to come yet."

Elena does as she is told and her thighs just can't stop trembling.

"Okay now a little faster." Kat instructs.

Elena tries to push as deep as she can to hit her special spot but she knows that this is going to be her best orgasm ever anyway.

She feels like she is going on for hours and he muscles start to get sore. Her hips buck wildly and meet every thrust.

"Now start pounding you little slut!"

Elena increases her pace to maximum and her whole body nearly jumps off the bed every time she pushes into herself.

"Aaaaahhh Kat! I'm so cloooose! OHGOD! Please! Please let me come! I can't wait any longer! Aww!"

"Oh come on. Hold it a little longer. Feel the tension, the need for release."

"I'm feeling it! Please, I'm might come right now whether you tell me to.. OH YES! ..or not" Elena's body is shaking and sweaty and her cunt throbs madly. She can't hold it in any longer. If she waits one more second she is going to come she is sure of that.

"Come!"

With a loud scream Elena lets go and the waves of her insane orgasm hit her over and over again.

Her body jerks and all she can hear are her own moans as she slowly comes down from her high.

"Alright, that was not so bad but w will practise that some other time again. Now it's my turn." Katherine grins down at Elena and the human girl knows that she will have a problem with walking tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

„Look at what you have done, you slut! You made me all wet and needy. Well, now we have to do something about it." Katherine is standing beside Elena's bed. The girl still recovers from the marvellous orgasm she had.

Kat straddles Elena's hips and lets her own hands travel from her shoulders over her breasts and her flat stomach until reaches her sex. She runs a single finger through her slit, while Elena watches her every move, and shudders at the feeling it lights inside her.

Kat rubs her own clit a little before she starts flicking it. She moans and grinds her hips into Elena's. She lifts her left hand and squeezes her left breast, moaning even louder at the contact.

Elena just lies below her and stares at the goddess on top of her in awe.

"Do you really… aaw... just want to lie there without… oh yes… taking the chance of doing this yourself? Mmh yeah!"

With that Elena snaps out of it and rests her hands on Katherine's hips to flip them so she is on top. Elena slaps Katherine's hands away, palms Kat's breasts and starts massaging them. From time to time she brushes her thumbs over Kat's hardened nipples.

Elena cups Katherine's sex with her hand but doesn't move. Kat is panting and moves her hips in search for pressure.

"Do something!" Kat is nearly yelling.

Elena knows how aroused Katherine is because she feels her palm getting wet and her fingers are not even between Kat's folds.

With her forefinger she slides through Kat's folds and circles her clit which results in a jerk of Katherine's hips.

Elena adds more pressure and her motions become rougher. And then she finds that special spot that makes Katherine's whole body shake.

"Aw, aw yes! Elena! Please just fuck me! I want to feel those glorious fingers of yours inside me! Oh Yeah!"

Elena's right hand travels down Kat's body and when she finds her destination she thrusts two fingers in Katherine's core without warning.

Kat's legs rise off the bed for a moment and her hips are moving to match the rhythm that Elena is building.

Elena feels her own folds becoming wet again. Her juices are almost running down her inner thighs, so turned on is she from the sounds Kat is making and the feeling of her tight pussy around her fingers.

She pushes a third finger into Katherine, who screams when she is being stretched even more.

Elena is pounding into the old vampire and her other hand is still rubbing Kat's clit.

"Oh God! Oh God Yes! I'm close, I think I'm coming!"

When Elena hears that Kat is about to come she speeds up and leans down. She replaces her hand with her mouth and starts sucking on Kat's clit, hard. Her hand is completely coated in Kat's wetness and she glides into her.

Kat's muscles are tensing up and her body is shaking wildly.

"OH! Almost! Just a little more! Yeah! Yes, right there! Aw, Aw, Aw, AWW!"

Suddenly Elena curls her fingers but keeps going at the same speed and sucks on Kat' clit very hard and with a loud: "YEEEES!" Katherine's falls over the edge. Her release coats Elena's and hand and half of her forearm, but she swallows a bit.

Elena keeps licking Kat until she comes down from her high.

"That was amazing!" Katherine is lies on her back panting heavily.  
"I know I was but you know, the night is still young!" Elena has a look on her face that looks almost… hungry. 

* * *

**Okaay here is the second chapter!  
A review would be nice and I might or might not have an ideaa for a third chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go! The third and final chapter! I hop you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Katherine is still panting but Elena keeps stroking her clit. She can feel how Katherine becomes wetter and wetter again. Her other hand travels down her own body and she starts flicking her own clit.

"Please stop, I need a break, I'm can't..." Katherine pants out.

"Oh no this will go on until one of us passes out. You came here saying you wanted to fuck me all night, so we're doing it."

Elena pushes three of her fingers into Katherine's dripping centre and thrusts as fast as she can. Katherine moans loudly and tangles her hands in Elena's hair. Her hips start grinding against Elena's hand involuntarily. She feels exhausted and she isn't sure if she can take another orgasm, sure she is a vampire but she has her limits.

Elena is panting and riding two of her fingers by now. She wants Katherine to come so badly. She wants to make her scream and beg for more so she can do it all over again. It feels so good pushing her digits into Katherine, she could do this forever.

Katherine's comes without warning, suddenly her pussy throbs wildly and she once again coats Elena's hand with her release. Elena pulls her hand out and focuses on her own pleasure. She can feel her orgasm nearing but she needs something more.

She pushes a third finger into her vagina and goes faster than before. She moans at the feeling of being more stretched. Looking up she notices that Katherine has recovered and is staring at her with a lust filled gaze.

Elena arches her back a little more and rolls a nipple between her fingers, while she is still fucking herself. She knows how much Katherine gets turned on by that.

"You know… I could use a little help here." Elena says smiling seductively.

Immediately Katherine is in front of Elena and kisses down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, where she bites into the flesh lightly.

Katherine puts one finger on Elena's clit but doesn't start moving yet. She just presses down onto the little bundle of nerves, which makes Elena's hips jerk in response.

She rubs Elena's clit and leans in to whisper into her ear.

"Don't stop. I love the sight of you fucking yourself. Just keep going and I will give you real pleasure."

She moves so she is behind Elena but her hand is still working on her clit.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass Elena? I guess not. You are such a good girl you would never think about something so dirty or would you?"

Katherine feels how Elena's folds become wetter and how she grinds into her hand even more. Katherine smirks knowingly and flicks Elena's clit faster.

"Oh does the thought of a big cock in your ass turn you on? Do you like how I talk about it?"

Elena nods her head because she is too caught up to speak.

"Into the dirty talk I see. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Katherine takes her other hand and traces the outlines of Elena's butt hole. Elena gasps in surprise she is vibrating with want and arousal. She doesn't know why this turns her on so much, it just does.

"Do it, Kat. Do it!" Elena is panting and tries to push herself over Katherine's finger.

"Well if you want to." Katherine smirks and pushes her finger slightly into Elena's ass. Elena moans loudly at the contact, her hips jerk wildly.

Elena is exhausted. Her legs are getting tired of holding her up and pushing her up and down. She is so close to coming and she can't wait anymore. The tension that has build up is nearly tearing her apart.

"Fuck Katherine! I'm so close! I want to come, please, make me come!"

Katherine stops her motions on Elena's clit and pushes the girl so she is bent forward, her face pressed into the mattress.

With that Katherine pushes her finger all the way into Elena's ass and begins to fuck her.

Elena screams and writhes.

"You love this, don't you? Being fucked like a whore, oh you feel so good!"

"Ohhh Goood Yeeees! Don't stop! I'm coming, Kat! I'm Coming!"

Elena feels her orgasm nearing quickly and pounds into herself more forcefully. Katherine speeds up as well and then her orgasm crashes over Elena.

With a loud "OOH YEAAH!" she comes with her face still pressed into the mattress and her ass high up in the air and she keeps on coming because Katherine doesn't stop. She just keeps on fucking her in the ass and even speeds up a little more.

Elena screams her way through Katherine's rough fuck and collapses on the bed once Katherine stops.

"Well, that was a fun Saturday." Katherine says with a genuine smile before she curls up beside Elena.


End file.
